


You're The Fire And The Flood

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Jeans Porn [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW photo, Porn with Feelings, Ring Kink, Smut, jeans kink, jeans porn, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: While moving into the Mill a pair of Robert's old jeans lead to smut and feelings.Robert moved his arm away so that he could look up at Aaron “Your mum is a pervert,” he accused.Aaron cracked up laughing his eyes crinkling around the edges, all dark thoughts of the past gone just as suddenly as they’d come. Aaron was content to just be in this moment with his husband and not to waste any more time on the past and old scars. “I told you not to wear these jeans they’re indecent they are. In me mum’s defence, she wasn’t the only one staring at your dick all day.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of my sanity, this fic ignores the prison drug storyline and all of the Robert and Rebecca spoilers.  
> WARNING: For a NSFW Jeans pic at the start of the story. Head-canon it's Robert in the Jeans *wink*  
> Title from Vance Joy - Fire and the Flood.  
> This is a gift for @aarondingel, Haley here is the porn I promised you like a month ago I hope it was worth the wait.  
> And special thanks to @bluewinseverytime for the best edit I ever had.

 

Robert was stuffed, moving into the mill had almost killed him. Between Liv and Aaron fighting with him over every little choice and Chas staring at his crotch all day, Robert was well and truly over it.

He threw himself down on their one of their new couches and closed his eyes.

***

Aaron laughed when he came in and saw Robert with his arm flung dramatically over his eyes, but it was with fondness because Robert had gone above and beyond for him the last few months and Aaron still couldn’t believe how much Robert loved him but it was in his every word, his every deed and god Aaron, loved him back.

“You alright?” He asked tapping Robert on the leg to get him to move so Aaron could sit down.

Robert ignored the gesture. “I’m dead, you’ve all killed me. I want to sleep forever.”

“Soft lad,” Aaron accused not meaning a word. Robert had been killing himself between the businesses and the mill renovations and wrangling Liv while Aaron had been in prison. Aaron knew that their separation had been as hard on Robert as it had been on him and he knew that Robert still blamed himself for their fight that led to Aaron getting locked up in the first place. And worse Aaron knew that Robert blamed himself for every bump, every bruise and every fear Aaron had experienced inside. Aaron’s heart filled with love, he bent over and stroked his fingers gently down the side of Robert’s face. How Robert didn’t realise he was the only reason Aaron made it out in one piece continued to surprise Aaron. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one in this relationship with insecurities.

***

Robert moved his arm away so that he could look up at Aaron “Your mum is a pervert,” he accused.

Aaron cracked up laughing his eyes crinkling around the edges, all dark thoughts of the past gone just as suddenly as they’d come. Aaron was content to just be in this moment with his husband and not to waste any more time on the past and old scars. “I told you not to wear these jeans they’re indecent they are. In me mum’s defence, she wasn’t the only one staring at your dick all day.”

Robert looked down at himself and then at where Aaron’s own dick sat snug in his jeans. They’d both been a little hard all day but that’s what happened when you had a sexy as fuck, sweaty husband grunting and pushing furniture around the place. “I like them they’re comfy. Where is everyone?”

“I like them too but I like them because they’re indecent. I still can’t believe you wore them. And they’ve all gone home and Liv has gone to Gabby’s for the night. She was worried we might want to christen all the rooms in the mill and she said she’d seen enough of your anatomy for one day.” Aaron laughed some more, it was good for Robert to see Aaron happy again. “When Liv worked out what me mum was staring at I almost died and then she spent the rest of the day walking around with her hand over eyes tripping over shit and walking into walls. Those jeans are banned outside the mill and you can only wear them here with me when Liv’s out.”

Robert grabbed a hold of Aaron’s wrist and pulled until he had a lap full of his husband. He could feel himself blushing a little and it pissed him off. “I’d never wear these jeans outside you know that but I thought I could get away with wearing them around family.”

***

Aaron bent down and kissed him but then had to stop because he started to laugh again. “What?” Robert said looking pissed.

“I just remembered what Cain said when he saw ya,” Aaron answered reaching his left hand under him to stroke against Roberts cock.

“Yeah…ah, I actually didn’t mind that too much,” Robert moaned. “Put…ah some pants on Dingle! I really didn’t think they were that bad.”

“There’s practically a hole where your cock is and you don’t wear any underwear with them. Whenever I see you in these jeans all I can think about is if I could suck you through the hole here and then I just wanna fuck,” Aaron said twisting his wrist a little so that his wedding ring rubbed against the threadbare patch on Robert’s jeans.

***

Robert grabbed a hold of Aaron’s hips so that he could thrust up against Aaron without knocking him off. “And who’s…” Thrust. “…Fault is that? They never used to have any holes in them before you started it. Fuuuck, Aaron harder. Wait! Take your dick out I want to see it.” Robert could feel the tug and drag of Aaron’s ring through the frayed fabric of his jeans making his mouth water and his dick weep.

“Make up your mind Husband. Do you want it harder or do you want me to get my cock out for you?” Aaron asked the cold metal of his ring catching on Robert’s jeans the shock of it against his bare flesh distracted him for a moment.

“Both,” Robert hissed when Aaron gave his dick a quick firm squeeze. Robert watched as Aaron unzipped his own jeans and pulled his dick out. “What no underwear either?” he choked out, reaching to give Aaron’s dick a quick stroke, catching a bead of precum from the tip with his finger and bringing it to his mouth for a taste.

“Robert,” Aaron groaned and it sounded like a protest but Robert knew it wasn’t. Aaron moved a little settling himself more firmly into Robert’s lap. “I knew we’d get here eventually as soon as I saw you in these jeans. I thought I’d make it easier for us. You want me to take your cock out too?”

Robert shook his head because he couldn’t get any words out because Aaron had just started rubbing his ring against his cock again. God, he wanted to feel the ring against his completely naked dick but he knew that Aaron loved this. Robert knew Aaron loved that he’d practically rubbed a hole right through Robert’s old jeans. And Robert loved that Aaron wanted it, wanted him.

Robert wrapped his own left hand around Aaron. They both loved this, loved the feel of their wedding rings cold and hard rubbing against soft hard flesh slowly warming up. This symbol between them was such a part of their sex life, a symbol of their love and Robert had hated even taking his ring off to get them engraved for Aaron but the ‘You know’ in his and the ‘I know’ in Aaron's almost made up for it. No one else knew about the engravings but he’d made Aaron so happy he’d cried and they both vowed never to take them off again in anger. Robert knew that Aaron had struggled without it in prison and Robert never wanted him to be without it again.

“Shit,” Aaron whispered making Robert smile. He was always so quiet in the beginning. Robert gathered another drop of precum from where it was pooling on the head of Aaron’s dick and once again slipped his finger into his mouth. Fuck, Robert wanted to consume him, he tasted so damn good. It was always this way with them, so good, so much, so fast, always had been and always would be. It was times like these that Robert wished he was more flexible so that he could suck on Aaron’s dick while they did this. Damn, he wanted a better taste.

“Wait, baby you need to move a bit for me,” Robert tried to get Aaron to move but held fast to his position.

“Robert,” definitely a protest this time. “What the fuck?” he practically growled at Robert and then he gave Robert’s dick a rough tug through his jeans making Robert wince a little but his dick didn’t object as he seemed to get harder if that was even possible.

“I want you to face me. I want to suck your dick Husband.” Robert smiled at Aaron’s face which had gone from annoyed to heated in like 2.0 seconds and just because Robert had called him ‘husband’. Yeah, they both kind of had a kink.

Aaron climbed off Robert and stepped out of his jeans before he straddled Robert. Robert had picked this couch because it was like a chaise lounge and had no back in it. Aaron had hated it at first sight and they’d fought for an hour in the store about it and in the end, Robert had just gone ahead and purchased it anyway. He’d had something like this in mind, them fucking on it if he was being honest with himself.

Aaron lowered himself so that he was almost seated on Robert’s chest but then he stopped. “What?” Robert asked trying to urge Aaron to put his full weight on him.

“I’m going to crush you like this, you’re not going to be able to breathe properly hitched up like you are,” Aaron said concern for Robert’s welfare written all over his face.

“Now who’s the soft lad?” Robert asked with a small smile as he pushed himself further down the couch to make Aaron happy. “Wait! Take off your shirt too. Better?” he asked when just his head was resting on a cushion and not the arm of the chair.

Aaron nodded, stripped off his shirt and lowered himself, he grabbed a hold of Robert’s shoulder with his right hand for balance and then reached back to rest his left hand over Robert’s erection, not quite stroking him like before but Robert enjoyed the pressure of it on him anyway. “This is going to awkward but I think we can manage it. But I feel…this is…me naked and you still fully dressed…I’m not sure I can…”

Robert brought his hands up and ran them down Aaron’s chest, wrapping them around Aaron’s hips clutching him to Robert as close as he could in this position. “You’re fucking beautiful Aaron. God, I love you, you have no idea. I missed you so much. Missed this, missed us, missed my husband,” Robert felt his throat getting tight at the thought of being without Aaron again. “Just let me look at you,” he muttered his voice breaking at the end.

***

Robert sounded so shattered and Aaron knew that it hadn’t been easy for either of them, being apart like they had been but Robert continued to surprise Aaron with how open he was in his love for Aaron. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere I promise. Never again. Now, I thought you wanted to suck my cock? If you want to be all soft let’s go upstairs and do this in our bed,” Aaron bitched trying not to let Robert’s words wreck him and enjoying the feel of Robert’s cock twitching under his hand. “And just so you know I never want to be apart from you again either, never want to sleep in a bed without you next to me again, so if you’re going somewhere I'm going with you and if I have to go somewhere you better be right by my side or this isn’t going to work.”

Robert just looked up at Aaron, then he tucked his chin down and pulled Aaron’s hard dick into his mouth and sucked hard on the tip. He pulled off with an exaggerated pop, licked his lips and said, “I don’t have a problem with any of that. Do you think you can fuck my mouth like this because I can’t get much leverage in this position and the sooner you come down my throat the sooner I’m going to put my dick inside you.”

“Fuck the words that come out of your mouth,” Aaron groaned tipping his head back and looking at the ceiling sucking in a deep breath. “No, I don’t want that,” Aaron said after a moment of consideration, before shaking his head and making a move to get off Robert.

Robert dug his fingers into where they rested on Aaron's hips not letting him go far. “You what?” shock and panic tinging Robert’s words.

“I don’t want to come down your throat right now, maybe later but this is the first time we’ve been alone properly since I got out and I just really want to come with my husband buried deep inside me,” Aaron confessed blowing Robert’s mind. “Also, if I keep rubbing you through these jeans next time you put them on your cock will be hanging out the front and I still have things I want to do to you while you’re wearing them.”

“Get off,” Robert said suddenly, tapping Aaron on the hip. Aaron smirked down at him and stood running a hand down his own body over his scars, Robert knew that Aaron still worried about them; he was self-conscious, worried that they were ugly. But to Robert, they were battle scars. Aaron was a survivor his husband was far stronger than he believed himself to be. And he was so damn beautiful, every inch of him.

Robert sat up and tilted his head to the side and said “Are you sure you don’t want me to suck your dick? Because I’ve been dreaming about it for months.”

“Later, now get your kit off so you can fuck me already.”

Robert let Aaron pull him up off the couch and Aaron too impatient to wait for Robert to start stripping started to remove Robert's clothes for him. Robert’s shirt gone, Aaron pushed Robert’s jeans down his waist as far as they’d go without unzipping them, Aaron’s fingers pressing hard into the divots at Robert’s waist.

They couldn’t stop touching each other. Robert hissed as Aaron unzipped his jeans reaching into fist his dick with firm strokes. Aaron’s other hand delved into the back of Robert's open jeans a finger teasing over his hole. If anyone had ever tried to touch him like this before Aaron, Robert would have probably punched them but with Aaron the light touch had Robert shifting his hips searching out the connecting wanting Aaron, any part of Aaron inside him. God, Robert just wanted so much from this man, he wanted everything Aaron had to give and then some.

Licking across Aaron's chest Robert wanted to taste every inch of his man. He loved the way Aaron tasted like salt and Aaron and a little like Robert's expensive shower gel. Paying special attention to Aaron's scars Robert couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him when Aaron’s hand moved up to cup the back of his head. He couldn’t decide what was better, the hand on his cock or the way Aaron held Robert’s head gentle but firm in place against his chest.

Kissing up Aaron's neck he made his way to his mouth Aaron's soft little moans edging him on and Aaron's hands were everywhere on his cock his hand running up and down Robert's back.

Robert pulled back and looked into Aaron's eyes unable to stop his gaze from moving to Aaron's lips all kiss-swollen and perfect. Robert cupped Aaron's jaw and rubbed his thumb over Aaron's bottom lip slipping inside his mouth even as Robert began kissing his lips again their tongues dancing over each other and Robert's grip keeping Aaron's mouth open to for his pleasure.

Aaron gripped Robert's head used his hair to pull Robert's head back so he could kiss the underside of his chin and down his neck Aaron buried his face in the flesh where Robert's neck me his shoulder and rubbed his stubble all over there marking Robert as his territory for the whole village to know - Robert used to buy expensive creams to hide the burn but now he wore it with pride so everyone would know that Aaron loved him, that he was worthy of his worship.

***

Aaron could kiss Robert forever, nipping at Robert’s chin he licked a line to Robert’s ear and nuzzled the soft skin he found there. “I want you inside me,” he whispered unable to keep the words to himself. Part of him wanted to be light hearted to keep the mood light but Aaron couldn’t help it, he felt desperate to be with Robert like if they stopped touching, if Robert didn’t fuck him they would just break apart.

“I need this…I’ve not been…Aaron, I’ve missed you so damn much,” Robert choked out a half cry, half moan clutching Aaron to him tight.

Aaron pulled out of Robert’s firm hold and climbed onto the couch on his hands and knees and laid his body over the arm, looking back at Robert he couldn’t keep the dare out of his voice when he said, “Show me how much.”

***

Robert almost tripped on his jeans that were trapping his ankles holding him in place kicking them off he practically launched himself over Aaron’s back. Unable to resist the urge he gripped his cock tight and brushed the head against Aaron’s tight hole. Rubbing it back and forth he watched as a bead of precum slipped out and coated Aaron’s ass. Robert wished he could just push himself inside, but he knew even though Aaron was begging him to just do that under his breath in sharp little whispers, that seemed to pull on the knot of desire in Robert’s belly, Aaron needed more from him than that but more importantly Aaron deserved more.

“Please, please rob please…” Aaron uttered from his position on the couch.

“Hush don’t worry I’m going to fuck you so hard I promise,” Robert said, backing down the couch until his face was level with Aaron’s ass he used both hands to open Aaron up to him so that the hole he so desperately wanted to get into was exposed. Robert rubbed his face in as close as he could and pressed a kiss there, that forced a what sounded like a sob from Aaron. “Okay?” Robert asked.

***

“I need it Rob,” Aaron muttered biting the flesh of his arm to keep himself from begging some more. No one else could take Aaron apart like Robert. Aaron had never wanted the things they did with anyone else. Hell, he’d never even bottomed before Robert, too scared to ever let anyone inside him in that way sure that memories of his father would haunt him but when it came down to the moment, it had only ever been about the two of them, Robert and Aaron. No one else mattered and the world around them ceased to exist.

“In the side of the couch under you I stashed some lube, can you pass it to me?” Robert asked biting Aaron’s ass cheek.

Aaron groped around in the couch almost crying when his fingers finally came into contact with the bottle. Passing it back to Robert he tried to stop himself from pushing back into his husband. He hated being so eager even though he knew that if their positions were reversed Robert would be topping from the bottom for all he was worth right about now.

“I want to take my time with you, I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve had you this way. I want to erase all the hurt so that you forget and there’s only me,” Robert whispered, the breath from his words pushing against Aaron’s hole.

“There’s only you Robert nothing else. I begin and end with you,” Aaron whispered back, reaching his arm around so he could clutch Robert to him.

***

“Fuck Aaron I love you so fucking much,” Robert barely managed to get the words out around the lump in his throat. It floored him anytime Aaron said anything to him remotely resembling Robert’s own feelings for Aaron. Robert sometimes got terrified that he would lose this because without Aaron he didn’t even know who he was anymore. As cliche, as it sounded his life, didn’t really start until they kissed at the lay-by that day, and Robert was terrified that he was alone in that sometimes.

Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his fingers and tapped two against Aaron’s hole, the way he liked. Just a light tap and then he pushed them lightly testing the give but before Robert could make another move Aaron was pushing himself on Robert’s fingers.

“Fuck!” they both swore at the same time. So, fucking hot. It was all Robert could do just to sit there and watch as his husband fucked himself on Robert’s fingers.

“More,” Aaron hissed reaching back and adding one of his own.

Robert had to give his cock a hard squeeze because the sight of Aaron’s finger sliding in and out alongside Robert’s was enough to make him want to cum right then and there. “Fuck Aaron, so fucking hot,” Robert said using the lube to slick his cock. He needed to get inside Aaron or this would be over before it even got started. “Let me get in there,” he said knocking Aaron’s hand away and pulling his fingers free.

“Please,” Aaron begged beautifully, his neck and face flushed red. Robert folded his whole body over Aaron’s burying his face in Aaron’s neck. Giving him a little love bite, Robert pushed his cock against Aaron’s ass.

“You want it?” Robert asked Aaron, holding position, his cock just bumping against Aaron’s entrance.

Aaron shook his head but contradicted himself by hissing “Yes!” against the arm of the couch.

“Then take it,” Robert directed waiting to see what Aaron would do. He wasn’t surprised when Aaron turned his head to look into Robert’s eyes and said, “You were meant to be showing me how much you missed me.”

“I am,” Robert insisted and he hoped that Aaron would understand. Robert needed to give him this, the choice of how much and how fast. It was his way of once again saying ‘I love you’ without saying anything at all.

Aaron held his gaze for a moment and then his eyes shuttered closed and he hung his head. Robert’s heart stopped beating for a moment and then Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Robert holding his gaze he thrust his hips back against Robert’s, rocking slowly until Robert was balls deep inside him with nowhere else to go. “I want you. I want all of you and I want it hard. Please Rob,” Aaron demanded before moving his hips off Robert’s cock.

***

Aaron waited to see what Robert would do but he didn’t have to wait long. Robert gripped his hips tight and there would be bruises there tomorrow but Aaron wanted it. Robert knew what he needed and Aaron couldn’t help letting out little whimpers and moans as Robert thrust his cock in and out of Aaron hard and fast.

It felt so good and yet it felt like Aaron was chasing something almost there but not quite and then Robert pressed his hand against Aaron’s back and pushed, tilting Aaron’s hips slightly and damn there it was. Robert was pegging his prostate with every thrust now and Aaron couldn’t decide what was better in or out. In felt amazing, but out made his dick twitch against the couch cushions.

Robert licked a line up Aaron’s neck and nipped him on the chin. Teeth blunt and hard, Aaron could feel the precum leaking from the tip of his cock. He wasn’t going to last long. A long low keening whine was all he could hear and it took him a moment to realise it was coming from him.

Aaron didn’t have a chance to get embarrassed by the sound he was making because another hard thrust from Robert pushed all the air out of his lungs and now he was panting, trying to catch his breath again. “Fucking feel so good wrapped around my cock,” Robert pushed the words against Aaron’s lips, turning his head so that Robert could kiss him.

***

Robert’s hand was around Aaron’s throat now holding his body up against Robert’s as he fucked his cock in and out of Aaron. Robert needed to kiss him, to feel one hundred percent connected. Robert slowed his thrusts and rocked hard and firm against Aaron giving himself a chance to really enjoy Aaron’s mouth on his. He knew it was a strain on Aaron’s body in this position but he also knew Aaron could take it, that he would take it.

“Hard Rob…Robert fuck me hard I want to feel you in me later,” Aaron begged breaking their kiss, licking the words against Robert’s lips and fuck, if that wasn’t enough to make him want to cum.

Robert braced himself one hand on Aaron’s hip and the other on the couch and he fucked into Aaron as hard as he could. He knew it was a fine line between pleasure and pain but they both knew it so well exactly what the other needed. Robert was so close and he knew Aaron was too but he needed Aaron to cum first, he wanted to feel it on his cock.

Robert knew that he could make Aaron cum with just his cock he’d done it so many times before and they were both hanging on by a thread but Robert didn’t know if he would outlast Aaron if he didn’t do something to push Aaron over the edge. Aaron never ever touched himself when he got fucked and Robert thought it was weird at first until he learnt that Aaron’s cock was super sensitive, like _touch it while they’re fucking and he’ll come_ sensitive. When Aaron was this far gone, it was almost painful for him to be touched so Robert thought was going to have to be creative, because he was so fucking close. He started counting to twenty in his head anything to distract himself from the pleasure of Aaron’s hole gripping his cock tight.

“I’m gonna cum,” Aaron said startling Robert out of daze.

“Oh, fuck, me too,” Robert said kissing Aaron’s shoulder. “Wait! Let me just…” Robert reached under Aaron with one hand and rested his hand where Aaron could thrust into if he wanted, the other he cupped around Aaron’s jaw using it for leverage.

Sweat coated them both and stung Robert’s eyes but he didn’t care he just wanted to fucking cum. “I’m going to cum inside you. You’ll feel me I promise. Cum for me baby, come in my hand I want to taste you,” Robert urged.

Aaron's whole body seized at Robert’s words, jets of Aaron’s hot semen filling Robert’s waiting palm. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Rob fuck…yes, fuck!” Aaron chanted against Robert’s hand where it had slipped over Aaron’s mouth.

Robert’s body was on sensory overload. So many feelings all at once, all of them rushing through him and out his cock and into Aaron’s spasming hole. “Aaron…Fuuuck!” Robert grunted his vision whiting out. He had to stop himself from collapsing on top of Aaron.

***

Robert went to pull out but Aaron reached behind him and grabbed onto Robert’s hip. “Not yet,” Aaron said tightening his hold and using his muscles to squeeze another moan out of Robert. “I’m not ready for you not to be inside me just yet,” he confessed not even feeling a little bit embarrassed about asking for it. Robert had loved him too well for Aaron to have any insecurities about being wanted.

Robert used the hand on Aaron’s jaw to turn his head so they were eye to eye, “I’d live here if I could.”

He knew Robert was being serious but Aaron was afraid he’d start sobbing like a baby if they continued like this so he couldn’t stop himself from adding, “Only if I can vacation in your ass.”

Robert continued to look at Aaron with soft eyes and then his words finally sunk in and Robert cracked up laughing. “Perhaps a time share arrangement might work better for us, half the year in your ass and half the year in mine?” he smiled, eyes fond and still full of desire for Aaron. Robert pulled his arm from under Aaron and put it to his mouth.

Aaron watched as Robert’s tongue flicked out and chased the lines of cum covering Robert’s fingers and palm. He felt his spent cock twitch and answering stiffening inside him where Robert’s cock still rested.

God, he was fucking hot, Aaron thought.

“I love you but I need to move I’m getting a cramp,” Robert said pulling out and rolling of Aaron and onto the floor with a thud. “Ouch!”

Yeah, he was Aaron's big hot dork of a husband. Aaron rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, before asking, “Are you coming back or do you want me to join you on the floor?”

“What? I meant to do that,” Robert said climbing back on the couch and laying on top of Aaron.

***

“So, you said something about christening all the rooms in the house earlier, I’m hungry should we get started on the kitchen next?” Robert asked a few minutes later, kissing Aaron’s shoulder before getting up to pull on his jeans.

Robert had one leg in them when Aaron gave them a strong tug which resulted in Robert slamming back down onto the couch with him. “Yes to the kitchen and sex, but no to the pants they’re just gonna come off anyway and besides I like the view as is.”

“I’m not cooking naked Aaron I might burn something important,” Robert said looking down at his dick. “Then we’d both be sorry.”

Aaron started to laugh, so Robert shoved him off the couch and onto the floor. “Oi! No one is cooking anything Robert we can just have some cereal or something. Nothing is unpacked in there anyway it’s all still in boxes.”

“If you think I’m going to want to have sex with you after watching you scoff your cereal and slurp your milk you are deluded.”

“We’ll see,” Aaron said as he headed to the kitchen leaving Robert to watch his naked ass as he left the room.

“Fuck! Dirty little grease monkey,” Robert muttered as he got up to follow Aaron.

“I heard that Mr Shifty,” Aaron called back from the kitchen, which brought a small smile to Robert’s face.

God, he loved this man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, *waves* thanks for reading. I hope it was worth your time. I'm @godamnarmsrace on the Tumblr. Come chat or prompt me, promise not to bite unless asked nicely ;D


End file.
